One More Night
by iHeartGohan
Summary: He sat on the couch with his hands folded, looking at his shoes, at his watch; anything that would keep him from looking at her. Standing with a heavy sigh, he willed himself to walk to her, and look into those blue eyes that he hardly recognized tonight. Barley a whisper he spoke, "Videl, just give me one last night with you." (Full Summary inside) Lemon! Rated M


**ONE MORE NIGHT**

**A ONE SHOT by**

**dA:** xXxShawnyxXx

** :** iHeartGohan

**Summary:** He sat on the couch with his hands folded, looking at his shoes, at his watch; anything that would keep him from looking at her. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. He couldn't take it, couldn't bear to look at her. Standing with a heavy sigh, he willed himself to walk to her, and look into those blue eyes that he hardly recognized tonight. Barley a whisper he spoke, "Videl, just give me one last night with you."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, any of the characters, or any of the names. It is fanbased and I am making absolutely no money from this.

**_A/N_**

**Important Author's Note for My Grammar Nazi Fans:** I do realize that my grammar is not what it used to be. Regardless, I am determined to learn how to reconstruct things and use proper punctuation. I like to think I overuse it... Well, not 'like' but yeah.. .You get the idea. I apologize in advance for anything that is misplaced, or grammatically incorrect. I used a Beta reader for this... Unfortunately, the last one I used missed some things, as well. So, no promises, and sorry in advance :D Thanks!

**Fun A/N:**

I just love writing lemons for Gohan and Videl. I am open for ideas!

_Takes place a couple of years after they got married but before Pan was born._

_Lemon number three... Here we go!_

She stood by the door and folded her coat over her arm, carrying the bag that she had packed earlier that day in the other. "Gohan, I'm sorry but this is what happens when you work more than you spend time with your wife. I just don't feel loved anymore." The usually strong voice she had was gone and replaced with a sad crackle. Her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and heavy from crying.

He sat on the couch with his hands folded, looking at his shoes, at his watch; anything that would keep him from looking at her. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. He couldn't take it, couldn't bear to look at her. The strong, beautiful, and reserved wife he knew was leaving. HIS wife was leaving; All because of something that HE did. Never in his life would he have imagined that this would have happened. Standing with a heavy sigh, he willed himself to walk to her and look into those beautiful blue eyes that he hardly recognized tonight. Barley a whisper he spoke with sadness, "Videl, just give me one last night with you."

Videl looked at him, no emotion present on her face or in her voice, "Why should I?"

Gohan swallowed hard, looking down again. "Videl, I.." A heavy sigh escaped the young man's lips. Without even thinking he tilted her chin to look at him, noses just inches apart. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't stand to see you like this. I love you. I know you haven't felt that I do but I promise that if you give me this chance, I will try everything I can to make sure you do."

Moving his hand to her cheek and tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear, she shivered. His touch always seemed to do that to her. It was her turn to swallow before she spoke, "Gohan..." Her voice cracked, something she was hoping wouldn't happen. He moved his other hand against her cheek to cup her face with both hands. "I..." She shivered, again, as he smoothed a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Videl, Please, give me that chance." Suddenly leaning in and closing his eye, he parted his lips against Videl's.

It was a short kiss, one tender and soft enough to light every nerve in her body on fire. She opened her eyes to look at him, concern written all over his features.

She closed her eyes in a nostalgic trance. She missed what he could do to her; they way their breaths mingled when they got this close, the way he was so tender and loving with her, the way he lost himself in passion. She remembered the long nights they used to spend touching and kissing every part of each others' bodies before his work demanded more of his time. She opened her eyes again, frowning at her last thought.

"Videl," He moved one of his hands down her arm, resting it on her hip, while the other traced small lines over cheek. "I can't do this. I don't want to fight with you about whether you should stay or go." His hand dropped from her cheek and gripped her left hand in his own. He began to run his thumb over her wedding ring and sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to go, but I can't stop you. You've always been the kind of woman that did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to. I love that about you. You stand your ground and know how to get what you want. Just know this..."

He looked into her eyes with his own voice wavering, tears threatening to fall, "You've never been the type to just give up like this. I guess that's why I feel so blind-sighted. I don't know if I could make it without you. You're my sidekick, you know? You've always been there for me. Even before you knew how I felt about you, you were there to push me through that fight with Buu. I can't lose you."

He looked down as a silent tear threatened to fall from his eye. "You fought crime in Satan City, even before I came along. You took on enemies all by yourself, and lived. You've proven yourself in more ways than one. I know you can do it on your own. If that is what makes you happy, then I will fake a smile every time I see you in the streets from this day forward. But, If you do leave, make it tomorrow. One more night to be with you is all that I ask. Just one more night to show you how much I love you and appreciate you. After that, you can go if you'd like."

The pleading look in his eye mixed with the sadness his voice was holding was doing exactly what Gohan knew it would. She almost smiled when she thought about how sly he could be. But, this was not just some mind game. He was actually pouring his heart out to her in a desperate attempt to keep her. She thought to herself if she should ignore her heart and listen to her mind. In the end, the heart always wins. Without even thinking, Videl blurted out, "Kiss me, again." He looked up to her, surprised by her reaction. She took that opportunity to crush her lips against his and drop her coat and bag, spilling the belongings on the floor.

Locked in a passionate kiss, Gohan pulled her closer to him. A moan reverberated in the Saiyan's throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He obliged, allowing their tongues to dance with the only one they had ever known. He cradled her body against his strong arms and pulled her into a deeper, more passionate, kiss.

Using his hand, he gently pushed her chin up to gain access to her neck. He kissed her neck passionately, with a need he thought he had forgotten. Though the feeling almost seemed foreign, it sent shivers of excitement through his body in a way he had almost didn't recognize. Acting upon instinct, he lifted the hem of her shirt and snaked his hand up her side while the other moved up the small of her back to rest on the strap of her bra.

Videl moaned while her hands roamed his back and fisted in his hair. She cried out his name as his tongue ran over the sensitive spot behind her ear. She let out a squeal of protest when he broke away from her to lift her shirt up to be tossed on the floor. Almost immediately after her shirt left her body, her bra was tossed aside to begin a pile. The cold air of the house stiffened her nipples, to which Gohan took advantage of.

Placing a hand on one of her soft mounds, he began massaging it, and returned to his duty of teasing her neck. Using the free hand, he pushed down the rough denim jeans she was wearing until it pooled at her ankles. Videl stepped out of them and moaned as he ran his thumb over the sensitive bud on her breast.

She snuck her hand into his shirt and ran her palm over his toned chest and shoulder, clawing him slightly as he licked his lover's collar bone. One of his hands moved to her wrist and gently pulled it away from the warmth of his chest into the cold air. He placed her hand on his shirt and gently moved her fingers around a button.

Videl got the hint and began unbuttoning the cloth before throwing it open to run her palm over his muscled shoulders again, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. It hung loosely around his forearms before his hands left her body to remove it. It was tossed into the growing pile on the floor.

She drew in a sharp breath as his index finger slipped under her last garment of clothing and grazed her most sensitive area. The young Saiyan pulled the panties down, struggling for a moment to get them over her round ass. As soon as they left her, she stripped away his boxers in one swift motion to leave his member free of it's cage.

Both lovers stood naked in the doorway of their home, until Videl was suddenly pulled harder against Gohan. Lifting her up, her breasts hung under his chin, resting against the toned muscles on his chest. She felt them moving and opened her eyes as he sat on the couch, leaving her to stride over his lap on her knees. He began his torture with his tongue again and licked the top of her breast a his hands roamed her back in a heated frenzy.

Videl moaned as her husband's tongue ran over a pink rosey bud. "Gohan, take me, please," She whispered in his ear. He sucked the hardened nipple into his mouth lightly, letting his hot breath linger over it as he pulled away.

Quickly, Gohan lifted her again and laid her on the couch. He laid on top over her to begin his torture again. He ran his tongue over her ribs and sides, leaving no place on her body untouched or neglected.

"Oh, Kami, Gohan!" She closed her eyes as his name left her lips. His finger grazed that spot again before slipping a finger into her wet core.

He stared into her eyes, gauging her reaction of his ministrations. "Ah, Videl!" Her hand began rolling his tight sac in her hands as the other left crescent shaped marks in his shoulder blade. He let out a loud moan as her hand left the sensitive orbs to lightly trail a fingernail down his large shaft. She gripped the head of his cock and began lightly pumping, earning another moan of pleasure from her lover.

She moaned as he inserted another finger, barely reaching her g-spot. She felt the wedding ring he wore move in and out of her swollen core while he pumped his hand in and out of her. It added texture that was causing her entrance to swell, again. She needed them to go deeper and she needed it now. With need and arousal in her voice, she spoke, "Gohan, please just take me already! I can't stand this any longer."

He pulled his digits out of her and spread her juices over the tip of his member. Adjusting slightly, he readied himself to push in. Suddenly, Videl's moved to pull his face towards her's. Their lips met, causing him to melt into a passionate kiss. Finally gathering his wits, he pushed into her slowly. The tip of his member barely in, he let out a low growl.

"Oh, Kami, Gohan!" Videl moaned aloud, as he pushed further and further into her until he was completely buried in her body. Pulling back until he was almost completely out, he pushed back in. She let out another moan.

Using his hands to support himself, his mouth and tongue began the same journey over he neck that it had just minutes ago; Nipping,sucking and biting while finding a rhythm to which Videl watched with her hips. Her nails dug deeper into his back as he moved with her.

He let out a loud moan against her neck as she broke skin, dragging her fingernails over his back. It had been way too long since he had been this intimate with Videl. He missed this; her cries of pleasure, the scratches on his back, the way she squirmed against him as he pumped in and out of her. But most of all, he missed how close they were. He lifted his head and watched her for a moment. Beads of sweat were forming on her face which was turning red. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into him. Letting out a load cry of his name, she climaxed.

Her walls spasmed around him, leaving him close to the edge. "Videl, I... ahh!" Her right kept up it's work of leaving marks on his back while her other hand smoothed over the erogenous zone on his back where his tail used to be. "Kami, Videl," He panted between hot breaths. She did it again, earning another moan from him. He was hanging on the edge, so close it almost hurt.

Her inner walls spasmed again while a silent cry escaped her lips. She felt him twitch inside of her, spilling his seed within her core. He collapsed on top of her. He rolled to his side and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them.

"Videl?" He panted.

"Yeah?"

"I tried asking you this... Before... Before I did but," He paused for a moment to breath, "How do you... How do you feel about a baby?" He stared at her for a moment, watching as several different emotions played on her face.

"I don't understand, Gohan. I thought you... I thought you didn't want... Want a baby."

"I know that we've talked about it before but you might get your wish after all." He watched as her eyes began to sparkle. "I love you, Videl. I'll love our little girl, too."

"A girl? Ha! It's going to be a boy. I want a boy."

"Well, I want a girl. We will just have to wait and see. I would say that the scales are tipped in my favor, though," He chuckled against her hair.

"What makes you say that?" She turned her face to him.

He smirked at her. "Didn't you pay attention in Biology?" He laughed before she silenced him with a playful slap on the arm. "The sperm decides what gender the baby is. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But it's not like you can just say, 'hey there sperm. I want a girl. So all of you be girl sperm. K?' Do you know how dumb that sounds." Videl laughed too, causing Gohan to smile.

"Maybe I can! You don't know what I do in my free time!" They shared a laugh before snuggling against each other. A minute or two passed before Gohan broke the silence. "Hey Videl?"

"hmm?"

"Are you still going to leave?" He asked, innocently.

"No. I'm not. As long as you promise to work something out with me to spend time with me." She felt him smile against his lips as they met in a tender kiss.

"I don't think I could love you anymore than I do at this moment."

"What was that? You said you wanted me to threaten to leave more often?" Videl playfully asked.

"No! No... No no no!" Gohan flailed his hands in front of his face and scratched the back of his head.

"You are so silly sometimes."

The couple laid there for a while enjoying each other's company in silence.

"Videl?" Gohan asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"I still want a girl."

End! :D Let me know what you think! Constructive Criticism welcome. Not so good with flames though. Please no flames :( unless they're flames of passion... HAHA. I have to laugh at myself. *shrugs


End file.
